livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Tragert Ferre (GOALentertainment)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Human Class: Monk (Monk of the Empty Hand Level: Level 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: LN Languages: Languages Deity: Penk First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open or Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (10 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (5 pts)(+2 Racial) CHA: 07 -2 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (HP Option) HP: 10 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Monk 1) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 17 = + DEX (3) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + + Dodge (1) + Monk (3) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 17 = + DEX (3) + Size (0) + Dodge (1) + Monk (3)+ Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Monk (3) + Misc (0) INIT: +3 = (3) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (0) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +2 = (0) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 18 = + BAB (0) + STR (2) + DEX (3) + Monk (3) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +3 = (2) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +5 = (2) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Will: +5 = (2) + WIS (3) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Unarmed: Attack: +2 = (0) + Ability (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Attack: +1 = (0) + Ability (2) + Misc (-1) + Magic (0) (Flurry of Blows) Damage: 1d06+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: B Light: Attack: +2 = (0) + Ability (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Attack: +1 = (0) + Ability (2) + Misc (-1) + Magic (0) (Flurry of Blows) Damage: 1d04+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Improvised, Light, B OneHanded: Attack: +2 = (0) + Ability (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Attack: +1 = (0) + Ability (2) + Misc (-1) + Magic (0) (Flurry of Blows) Damage: 1d06+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Improvised, One Handed, B TwoHanded: Attack: +2 = (0) + Ability (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Attack: +1 = (0) + Ability (2) + Misc (-1) + Magic (0) (Flurry of Blows) Damage: 1d06+2/1d06+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Improvised, Two Handed, B Ranged: Attack: +3 = (0) + Ability (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Attack: +2 = (0) + Ability (3) + Misc (-1) + Magic (0) (Flurry of Blows) Damage: 1d02+0, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Improvised, Ranged, Range Increment: 10 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter (HP) Bonus Feet: Humans select one extra bonus feat at 1st level (Throw Anything) Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and whenever they gain a level. Class Features Monk Armor/Weapons: Shuriken only; treats normal weapons as improvised. Light weapons as light hammer, one handed weapons as club, two handed weapons as quarterstaff AC Bonus: When unarmed or unencumbered, adds wisdom bonus to AC and CMD +1 at 4th level and +1 every four monk levels thereafter. Applies to touch and flat footed, but not immobilized or helpless. Flurry of Blows: Make a Flurry of Blows as a full-attack action. When doing so, add -2 on all attack rolls. Can be unarmed strikes or with improvised weapons. Base attack bonus is equal to monk class level for flurry of blows. Unarmed Strike: Monk may use full strength bonus on damage rolls for all unarmed strikes. Can be either lethal or nonlethal damage. Counts as both manufactured weapon and natural one. Gains Improved Unarmed Strike as Bonus Feat. 1d6 damage Bonus Feat: Catch Off Guard Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Dodge (First Level): +1 Dodge Bonus to AC Throw Anything (Human): No penalty for improvised range weapons. +1 circumstance bonus on attack rolls with thrown splash weapons. Improved Unarmed Strike (Monk Starting Bonus Feat): Considered Armed While Unarmed; No attacks of opportunity from attacking unarmed. Catch Off Guard (Monk Level 1 Bonus Feat): No penalty for improvised melee weapons. Unarmed opponents are flat footed against improvised attacks. Traits Lost Nobility (Social): +1 trait bonus on attack and damage rolls against government officials of your homeland Capable (Survival) (General): +1 bonus on Survival checks, and Survival is always a class skill. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 1) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 2 1 3 2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 Fly 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -2 +0 Heal 3 0 0 3 +0 Intimidate -2 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 7 1 3 3 +0 Perform ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 3 +0 Ride 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 7 1 3 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Survival 7 1 3 3 +1 (Capable) Swim 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -2 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor 0 gp 0 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Melee) 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Ranged) 0 gp 0 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0.00 gp 0 lb = Totals: 0.00 gp 0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size: M Gender: M Age: 22 Height: 5 ft 9 in Weight: 175 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Tan Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1